


Being Chubby Is Not So Bad

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Teen Romance, chubby levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a chubby kid but he has an admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Chubby Is Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be really short. Turned into 18 pages of ... something... xD  
> I should not write these things..

They had known each other ever since they started school. They had been on the same grade from the start. They were not exactly best friends but they got along.

Eren was someone who stood up to him when other teased him because of his weight.

Levi was… chubby. He had always been that way. His mother had passed away when he was seven and from then on he had lived with his grandmother who spoiled him rotten, never denying him anything he wanted to eat. And eat he did. He ate to make himself feel better.

His grandmother's cream puffs were to die for. Not to mention her cinnamon rolls with sugar coating. Or her home made lasagna with creamy cheese sauce.

Just thinking about those made Levi's mouth water.

But that was not important right now. The important thing was that he had been invited to Eren's fourteenth birthday party. He hadn't been invited before. This was the first time. Levi had not expected it and it made him happy to be included in something like that. His classmates were nice in general but none of them really wanted to be his best friend.

Levi had never figured out why it was. He had several friends but none of them were above the others. None of them were the kind that would come over to just hang out at his home. At the end of the day Levi made his way home alone.

Always.

And now he had a birthday party to get ready for and he didn't know what to buy as a present.

"Grandma?" Levi asked from his grandmother a week before the fateful day. "Eren invited me to his birthday but I don't know what to buy him."

"Oh dear," his grandmother said as she always did when faced with a problem. "Do you know what he likes?"

"No," Levi admitted fiddling his thumbs together.

His grandmother offered him a gentle smile. "Candy always works."

Levi pursued his lips as he was not happy with the thought of because he was not happy buying Eren only candy. He wanted to give something that would stay with Eren a bit longer than something he could buy every day if he wanted to.

She offered another idea, "Want me to knit him something?"

Levi's eyes brightened. It was still March and the weather was cold outside. "You would?"

"Of course! What do you think he prefers, socks, mittens or a scarf?"

"There is only a week," Levi pointed out as he doubted his grandmother's speed at knitting.

"No problem, honey." She smiled as she laid out colors for him to chose from. "What color do you think he'd like the best?"

Levi picked blue and green with enthusiastic smile on his lovely, chubby face as he asked for a pair of mittens and a matching scarf.

* * *

The day of the birthday party was like any other day. Levi was supposed to go over to Eren's house after school. But he'd make a trip back home first. He could not go straight from school when he needed to put on something a little more fancy than his well-worn jeans and plain t-shirt.

It wasn't proper to go into a party in the same clothes you wore all day and got dirt on them too!

It was just past four when he rang the doorbell of the Jaeger household. A small gift bag clutched tightly in his chubby fingers. He made sure he did not drop it. He was clad in a button up shirt and a clean pair of jeans he only wore when he left home to go somewhere other than school.

Eren came to open the door just a moment before. "Levi!" he exclaimed happily. "We have been waiting for you. Come in," the young boy said and let Levi in. "We are gonna have the cake now that you are here."

"You could have started without me," Levi said his being full of modesty. He could not believe that Eren would have waited for him.

"Nonsense! Cake has to be eaten when all my guests are here. It would be rude to start early." Eren smiled at him.

Levi suddenly remembered to give the bag he was still holding in his hand. "Here. Your present."

"Thank you, Levi."

The smile on Eren's face was truly heartwarming.

Eren even hugged him.

Levi had no time to respond before the young boy was already heading towards the kitchen. "Come on, the cake awaits!"

Levi could hear other kids talk in the kitchen as he followed after Eren when he had taken his shoes off.

"Levi's here!" Eren exclaimed once he was in the kitchen. Eren placed the gift bag on the kitchen counter where he had the other presents waiting for him to open them.

"About time!" Jean was obviously little annoyed about the delay.

Eren's mother was also in the kitchen and she took the cake from the fridge. She put it on the table and took off a lid that covered it.

The cake was covered with delicious whipped cream. On top of the cream there was multicolored candies of all sorts. The cake did look absolutely mouthwatering.

Eren's mother did place four candles on top of the cake. "You have a wish ready?"

"Mum," Eren whined embarrassed to be asked such a thing.

"Listen to your mummy," Jean jibed from the other side of the table.

"You should do that more often too, Jeanbo," Eren's mother said to the young man with a smirk on her face. She was obviously joking but still caused Jean to blush.

Levi took a seat at one of the free chairs around the table. Eren had invited five others besides him and Jean. There were Mikasa who was really close to Eren. Levi couldn't remember seeing Mikasa alone anywhere. She was always with Eren if he was around. Armin, Eren's best friend, was there too of course. The blond boy was like Mikasa, always with Eren although their were not in the same class.

Christa from the other class were there too. She was good friends with everyone that Levi knew. She was really the embodiment of a girl next door, really sweet and kind. Levi did not know the boy sitting next to Jean though. His name was Marco if he remembered correctly. He was Jean's best friend apparently but he was in a different school than the rest of them.

Then as a cherry on the top there was Hanji. An eccentric individual who was a year older than them. Hanji had stuck to Eren ever since they had started middle school. She made friends easily and she never let go once she set her eyes on someone potential victim.

She was not hard to get along with but sometimes she got on Levi's nerves. She was too loud at times but she was really nice. She was a true friend if you thought of her as such as well. She was always happy to help anyone out with stuff. But she did have her own weird quirks that sounded even dangerous sometimes. Somehow she came out of her "experiments" out alive.

Hanji's laughter filled the room easily as she found something Armin had said funny.

Eren blew the candles and Hanji clapped enthusiastically with a happy shout of, "Hurray!"

Hanji was the first to break into song and they all followed her lead singing Happy Birthday to Eren.

After the song was over Hanji let out one more, "Hurray!" and a cheery "Woo!"

Levi waited that everyone else had taken a piece of the cake before he took a big slice on his paper plate.

"Be sure to eat up all the cake girls and boys," Eren's mother said before she took a small slice herself. She took her plate and a drink to the living room where she turned on the TV. In the kitchen the young girls and boys were left alone.

"This is so good," Jean said as he shoved the cake into my mouth quicker with each spoonful.

"Yeah, mum's cakes are always good." Eren was eating with much more slower pace than his friend.

Levi took big spoonfuls of the cake that was indeed as delicious as it looked. There was just enough cream to balance out the sweet jam filled cake. Levi really wanted a second piece but he decided to wait until someone else took a slice first.

When the cake had been finished. Eren invited them all to his room. "We could play games or something!" he enthusiastically announced. The whole crew of youngsters followed after the birthday boy who lead them upstairs into his room which was not messy as Levi would have expected.

There was a big bed and a tiny TV on a TV stand along with Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Next to it was a small bookshelf full of games.

Jean was first to dive towards the bed and the shelf. The boy picked a game Levi had heard about but never played. His grandmother did not buy him such things as gaming consoles and games. Levi liked to read more than play games though so he did not mind.

Eren had snacks in the room. He had obviously prepared for having people over like this. He had a small coffee table at the end of his bed where he laid two bowls and filled the other one with candy while the other one he put full of potato chips. "I'll get us some soda. I forgot that in the fridge," Eren said and quickly departed.

People sat down on the bed and floor near the TV. Jean was turning on the console and setting up the game.

Levi sat at the other end of the bed. He had no interest in playing the game. He'd just watch.

Eren came back with two soda bottles and plastic cups. As soon as he put them down on the coffee table, the girls moved to get a drink.

The guys were deciding who plays first and against whom. Eren filled a cup for himself and then asked from Levi, "Which one do you want?"

"The black one," Levi answered not seeing the label thus not knowing the name of the soda.

Eren smiled at him when he gave Levi his soda.

"Thanks," Levi said and quickly took a sip.

Eren moved to lie down on his stomach on the bed between Mikasa and Jean. The group started to play the game and beat each other in matches of some sort of fighting game.

"Hey," Eren turned to Levi when Jean and Marco were playing the game furiously beating the buttons on their respective controllers. "Don't you wanna play?"

Levi shook his head. "No, I'm not interested." He really wasn't but Eren kept being persistent.

"But I want to play with you."

That simple sentence made Levi blush a little. Levi thought it would be rude to say no any longer. But he didn't really have a chance either since Eren kept begging him, "Please, Levi.."

The way the brown haired youth pouted was cute.

"Okay," the chubby boy agreed and Eren's face broke into a dazzling smile.

"Yes!" Eren whispered as if he had won some big battle. "Guys, I want to play with Levi next."

Jean crumbled, "Okay okay, let me beat Marco's ass first."

Eren laughed looking at the screen. "You have already lost unless you pull a miracle out of your ass."

Jean growled in frustration when Marco did win the match. "Why are you so good at this?" Jean looked at his best friend as he handed over the controller to Eren.

Eren gestured Levi to come closer.

Levi felt a tad nervous. "I have never played this kind of game."

"That's okay," Eren said quickly. "You use these buttons to make combos and use this here to move your character while doing it," Eren instructed him while pointing at the buttons on the controller. "You'll get hang of it soon enough. It is not hard."

Levi nodded looking at the controller and then at the screen.

"You choose the character you want by moving the cursor with that." Eren showed him how to pick a character he wanted to play with. He had no idea what was good or anything. He had seen a few of them while the others played and he picked one that had looked cool enough.

Jean was quick to offer a comment about his choice, "Man, you picked the hardest character to play."

That didn't help Levi feel any less nervous.

"Shut up Jean and let us play." Eren then turned to Levi and smirked. "You'll be fine."

The match started and Levi fumbled with the controls a little but then he started to smash the buttons randomly and try to hit Eren's character.

"Wow," Jean said after the match was almost over. "What the hell dude.. you pulled the hardest combo there is!" His comment was pointed at Levi.

Eren was just as dumbfounded. "And you said you have never played this game before?" he said as he stared at the screen.

"Beginner's luck I guess," Levi shrugged. "I don't know what I even did most of the time."

The others laughed a little, Jean mostly. "Hah! Well you beat Eren's ass fabulously! Congrats!"

The next match proved that he had indeed just been lucky since he lost easily.

Levi gave up playing the game after that. The controllers were taken by Mikasa and Marco who fought a fierce battle which seemed like it had no end. But eventually Mikasa won and Marco just smiled. "I can never win against you, damn," he said to the girl who only nodded.

"What are you saying," Jean injected. "You two are the best players I know."

While the conversation at one side of the bed turned more into games Christa and Armin were talking to each other quietly behind everyone else. Hanji was paying them attention but not getting into their conversation at all. She was in her observing mode apparently. The atmosphere was friendly even if Levi was not as much part of the conversation.

To his surprise Eren turned to him, scooting closer. "They never end when they start arguing about games," the birthday boy said shrugging, knowing how badly Jean wanted to be right about everything.

Levi didn't have much to comment on that. He had known these people as his classmates for as long as they had been in school but he didn't really know their little quirks the way Eren would.

People did not usually invite him to things anyway.

So now that Eren had come to talk to him made him happy. He felt that he was included. So making the most of it Levi kept talking to Eren until the time to go home came.

Levi had been guarding himself against people ever since he had been in kindergarten. He had been bullied because of his weight often but Eren didn't say a word about such things. Eren just smiled at him and spoke like he was an actual person.

"It was really nice that you came over," Eren had whispered to him when he bid farewell to Levi.

Levi did not miss the nervous way Eren averted his eyes afterwards. He was just not sure what it meant.

* * *

One sunny afternoon Eren walked over to Levi's desk looking rather nervous. He shuffled his feet like he couldn't stay still. "Levi?" the young boy called out right before he came to a stop. "What are you doing today after school?"

"Nothing," Levi shrugged after giving it a brief thought. He was not particularly going anywhere other than home.

"Would you like to come over today?" Eren scratched his neck, looking at the desk before him instead of Levi.

Levi found Eren's behaviour odd. "Sure."

Eren beamed at him. "Great! I'll wait for you after school then?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect."

And as he had promised Eren waited for him by the door to their classroom when their school day ended. "Ready to go?" he asked from the black haired boy.

"Yeah," Levi answered. This was the first time he would be walking home with a friend. Was there was certain way he should be acting? Was he supposed to keep talking nonstop or would it be okay to be silent?

He didn't need to worry about that because Eren talked almost the whole time. Eren didn't seem to be his normal self. Eren kept making silly mistakes and apologizing for them too but that didn't stop him from talking.

Levi could not fathom what was it that made Eren nervous.

It took about twenty minutes of walking to reach Eren's home. They left shoes at the front door and Eren walked straight into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Without waiting for an answer Eren was taking out two plates from the cupboard. "We got chicken pasta and lasagne in the fridge. Which one do you want?"

Levi could not decide. "Both."

"Both it is," Eren said with a smile. When Levi offered to help Eren shooed him away with, "I'll do it. Don't worry. There is enough lasagne left for two anyways."

Eren microwaved Levi's portion first. Eren served Levi like he was an important guest. Levi felt a little bad about it.

"Let's do homework after food, okay?" Eren asked when he sat down to eat as well.

Levi nodded as he had already taken a bite of the delicious food. Both dishes were great.

Eren cleared the dishes into a dishwasher and the two started on their homework. It took about five minutes for Eren to start groaning as he came face to face with a math problem he had problems with.

Levi listened to his groaning for less than a minute before asking, "What is it?"

"I don't know how to solve the problem six. I just can't get it right."

Levi offered his hand towards Eren. "Let me see."

Eren gave him his notebook and Levi checked the problem before looking at what Eren had done to solve it. He spotted the mistake. "You don't have to divide this at all. It is why you get the wrong answer."

"Oh," Eren took the notebook back looking rather sheepish.

Rest of their homework was easy enough. Math took longer than others.

Eren kept mumbling while doing his homework as if it was giving him further problems.

Cute, was what Levi thought when he found himself staring that the brunet.

Eren packed his school books away and the hesitated before getting up and leading the way to his room.

For some reason Eren seemed to be at loss what to say. Levi sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for his classmate to say something.

But Eren seemed to hesitate about something. Eren kept glancing at him but then looking away.

"Is something wrong?" Levi asked when he had had enough of Eren's nervousness that surfaced at random times. What if Eren had brought him here just to tell him he didn't want to be friends with him? Levi had heard of that sort of things happening where people pulled someone to the side and then told them something they didn't want to say in public.

Eren must be like that too, he thought horrified that his friendship was coming to an end. Maybe Eren had not liked his birthday present at all. Was Eren mad about that? Who knew what petty reason Eren really had. Levi was getting bitter about this whole thing. Maybe he shouldn't have come at all.

Eren looked surprised by his question. "What no no no," he said hastily. Eren was clearly hiding something so Levi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I just wanted to hang out with you."

"Really?" Levi asked, not relaxing at all.

"Yeah." There Eren went again, averting his gaze. Just as quickly Eren said, "Should we play a game?"

"I don't really play games."

"Oh, yeah you said something like that last time." Eren fell silent when he didn't know that to suggest next.

Levi did not know if he was supposed to just wait until Eren came up with something for them to do or talk about. But he was tired of doing things that people expected him to do. He had tried to please people for most of his short life and it had not worked out as well as he thought it would. Levi had no real friends.

He wanted Eren to be his first one.

It was almost silly how much he wanted that.

"To be honest," Eren said when the silence between had stretched several minutes long. "I really wanted to hang out with you alone. I usually have more than one friend with me so I am not good with spending time alone with anyone. I'm too used to be in a big group all the time. So I am kinda at loss what to do."

Honesty. That was so ... adorable if Levi could call it something. He felt at ease with Eren after Eren had said those words. "Okay," he replied simply.

There it was again, that smile that made Eren's eyes livelier.

"I just want to get to know you better," Eren added to the conversation. Then his face lit up even more. "Hey, what if we played a boardgame or something?"

Levi liked that idea better than playing a video game. "Sounds good."

"Okay, I think we have monopoly or something and I'll get use something to snack on too." Eren eagerly left to get the game and snacks.

Levi just sat on the bed waiting for Eren to get back.

When Eren came back he set up the game with Levi and laid out a package of cookies on the side. He had also got them juice boxes to drink from. "Mum always buys these for me," Eren explained when he stuck a straw into the small juice box and took a sip.

It turned out that Eren was a vicious when it came to games. But Levi was not going to lose! He fought with vigor to make Eren bankrupt.

"No way!" Eren cired. "You are so lucky. If I have to stop at that I'm gonna lose all my money!" Eren was covered his face with his hands in desperation. "I won't give up yet!" He declared.

But Eren did end up losing. "God damn," the boy cursed.

Levi had no time to gloat when Eren declared that they would play again.

When Eren's parents came home Levi decided it was time to go home. Levi was sad to leave but he felt happy enough to counter that feeling. He had made a friend. A real one at that, he hoped. Only time would tell if Eren would become such a friend.

* * *

"Hey, Levi!"

The black haired youth turned to see Hanji jogging towards him. Hanji didn't talk to him that often but she was fun to be around.

"I am on a secret mission and I need some info from you to succeed," she whispered before she guided him towards the toilets.

"You know this is the boy's bathroom," Levi stated when she pushed him inside the room.

"Shh, there is no one here anyway," she whispered.

She was actually right.

Then she continued to steer him towards one of the stalls. "In here, we can talk in peace," she said before closing the door behind them.

"So what is this about?" Levi asked when she stared at him her eyes gleaming kind of dangerously.

"What do you think of Eren?"

Her question baffled him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like him, hate him or don't care whatsoever?"

Levi had not really given it that deep thought. "I guess I like him," he answered. "He is nice and doesn't bully me," he said a bit quieter. Bullying was a touchy subject to him even if he dealt with it just fine. It still didn't make him feel any better when it happened.

Hanji smiled at him. "He is such a nice boy, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Levi nodded.

"So… hmm, do you have anyone you like?"

"Like a girl?"

Hanji nodded. "Yeah like that."

Levi shook his head as a no.

"Hmm," was all Hanji replied to that then she said, "Well that was all I needed to know. See ya!" and with that she exited the stall and left Levi all alone.

* * *

Levi did not think it was odd anymore when Eren came to ask him about things nervous as ever. Okay it was a little odd but Levi could not understand what the other boy could be thinking about that always made him so nervous.

It was a week later that Eren asked him over again.

This time Eren seemed to have overcome some of his nervousness because as soon as Levi was in his side his room Eren sat next to him on the bed and cleared his throat.

"Levi, I want to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening," the black haired boy replied and once again he was tad scared that Eren had changed his mind about being his friend.

"I know we have not been close but I have always thought of you as a friend."

Levi was relieved to hear that. "Me too," he said.

Eren took a deep breath, still seemingly hesitant. "I.. I know this is sudden but.. that's not what I was supposed to say.. I.. Do you.."

Levi was not sure what to make of his stutter. "What is this about?" he asked carefully. His fear was taking over him more tighter the more Eren hesitated.

"I really really like you, Levi," the other boy rushed the words out of his mouth. "I've liked you since third grade."

"Oh okay," was all Levi could say. He didn't know what else to say. "I like you too," he ended up saying. "You are a good friend."

"Not that kind of like!" Eren exclaimed. Then he looked almost panicked. "I mean don't get angry. I just wanted to tell you. I.. I hope we can stay friends if you don't-"

"Wait a minute," Levi interrupted him. "What on earth are you talking about?" Had Eren just said what Levi thought he had?

Eren opened his mouth and then closed it, clearly losing his nerve. There was pain in Eren's eyes that Levi had not seen there before. Not like this.

Eren was hurt.

And trying desperately to hide it too.

"I knew this was a bad idea," the brunet whispered to no one in particular.

"Are you asking me if I like you like _that_?" Levi asked as he wanted to know if he had understood Eren's intentions correctly.

Eren didn't say anything, instead he nodded not even looking at Levi but the ground.

When Levi didn't answer right away the brown haired youth got his voice back. "I know what you are going to say. You can laugh at me all you want but don't tell anyone, please?"

Levi was taken aback by the hurt in Eren's voice. "I have not even said anything yet," Levi argued. It was a bit of a shock to hear someone say they _liked_ him.

Especially since it was Eren. Not in million years would've he thought that Eren was going to confess to someone like him. "Is this a joke?" he had to ask. "Because if this is then I'm going to get really mad," Levi told him.

Eren looked shocked. "What? No! I wouldn't joke about this kind of thing. Who jokes about being gay for heaven's sake."

"Well, how would I know. There are people like that out there who pretend to be your friend and play a cruel joke on you until they are satisfied."

"I'd never do such a thing," Eren said with all seriousness. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I've had that happen to me. I decided to trust you and I don't know what I'll do if you tell me this is a joke."

"It isn't," Eren argued vehemently. "I've liked you for a long time and only now I had the balls to say something. I thought that since there is so little time that we are in the same school. You know, for all I know you could go to a different high school than I do and what would I do then? I'd regret never saying a thing. I wanted to be sure of what you'd think. If there was a chance you might like me back.."

It was heart wrenching to listen to Eren vent his desperate feelings. His tone was frantic and full of concern that he had burnt himself badly by voicing his feelings.

"I don't know, Eren," Levi admitted. "I know I like you more than I like our other classmates. I am not sure it is _that_ kind of like though." Levi couldn't help but be honest.

"But would you oppose for being with me then?"

"As your boyfriend?" When Levi said that word Eren blushed and looked away.

"Yeah," the brunet said quietly unable to face Levi.

"Give me some time to think about it?" Levi tried. He didn't want to crush Eren's heart when he wasn't sure of what to do in this situation. He was only trying to protect himself as much as he was protecting Eren.

"Sure," Eren agreed but he still looked sad.

It was after Levi was home that the reality of the situation really sunk in. He hurried into his own room and closed the door while blushing from head to toe.

* * *

Eren had given him his phone number. "Text me if you like," Eren had said.

It seemed so simple thing to do but Levi was nervous. Wouldn't Eren think he was bothering him if he did send a text? What should he even text about? His answer to Eren's question?

Levi put his phone away before he did something stupid. He had think this through.

What did it mean to be someone's boyfriend?

After several minutes Levi was not any closer to an answer. The truth was that he did like Eren. But when he thought of things like holding hands or kissing Eren his nerves got better of him and he buried his face into a pillow.

How was he supposed to face Eren from now on if this was how he reacted when such thoughts popped into his head.

But Eren wouldn't want to do those things with him, right?

His heart deflated at the thought. Of course Eren wouldn't want that kind of stuff with him.

But then what _did_ he want?

Eren had seemed sincere. Levi had no reason to doubt his words. But still it seemed too good to be true. Levi was not smart or good looking or anything special. It was odd that Eren liked him! Maybe Eren had been hit in the head when he was a child? Yes, that must have been it.

 **Levi:** _You are an idiot._

He send the text and waited. His phone blinged a few moments later.

 **Eren:** _So rude..._

 **Levi:** _Didn't you say you liked me?_

**Eren:** _Yeah… but that doesn't mean you can be rude to me :P_

**Levi:** _I was only stating a fact._

**Eren:** _:(_

**Levi:** _By the way, my answer is yes._

**Eren:** _! Yeeeees! \o/_

**Levi:** _You are really a dork._

**Eren:** _Be glad you are so cute or I could be really hurt._

Levi blushed at that. He didn't answer which caused Eren to go on.

 **Eren:** _I'm so happy! Can I come over tomorrow?_

 **Levi:** _Of course._

 **Eren:** _Yay!_

Levi just shook his head and kept texting Eren for the rest of the evening.

* * *

For the first time someone was coming over! Levi was only little worried about Eren saying something about his room and stuff he had in there. He knew it was a little childish looking room because all his toys were still there. He had held onto them since they were important to him. His favourite stuffed animal still sitting on his bookshelf and he sometimes still slept with it tucked under his arm.

"Hello boys," Levi's grandmother greeted the two when they entered the house. Levi could see that she was surprised to see Eren with him. Levi had not told her that Eren was coming over. He had totally forgotten about that when he had rushed to school that morning.

"Grandma, this is Eren," Levi introduced his friend.

"Nice to meet you Eren. I've heard a lot about you."

The boy in question smiled nervously. "Likewise."

Levi knew it was a lie but at least Eren was polite. He had not talked about his grandmother that much. Levi didn't really want to emphasize the fact that he was an orphan. He had been teased about that too in the past.

" _Did you suffocate your parents to death, fat ass!"_

Levi let Eren into his room and was pleasantly surprised when Eren only said, "Nice room." while looking around.

"Let's do our homework." Levi was taking his books out of his bag and putting them down on his desk. Eren silently agreed, conquering Levi's bed as his work station.

When their homework was done Eren spoke, "We could watch a movie?" Eren was already going through his small collection of DVD's by the DVD player.

"Sure."

Eren opened a case and put in a movie that Levi had no idea what it was until the selection screen lit up.

Eren then hopped on his bed and patted the space next to him, wanting Levi to join him. Of course the black haired boy did that.

As soon as the movie started, Eren shifted closer and placed his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi blushed and he was anxiously worried that he had been sweating too much today and he stank. He should have changed his clothes at least.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Eren's hand sought out Levi's and took hold of it.

Levi did not dare to move. Eren's hand in his was warm and soft. Levi was self conscious about every move he or Eren made. He could hear every breath Eren took and every shift of his body.

Levi swore his hands were getting clammy. Eren must hate it. He would soon let go of Levi's hand because it was disgusting.

When the movie ended Eren whispered, "That was good." But he did not move from his spot at all.

"Yeah," Levi agreed. He had the DVD for a reason you know. Levi turned to look at Eren who just at the same time shifted into sitting position and kept looking at him.

It was when Levi noticed Eren looking at his lips that Levi moved, getting off the bed. "I'm hungry," Levi announced as he desperately tried to get away. He was not blushing, no he was not. He kept telling himself that. "I'm getting us something to eat," with those words he

He made his way to the kitchen in a hurry. He was going to get some donuts that he had seen there yesterday. They should still be fine to eat.

"Is Eren enjoying his stay?" Levi's grandmother appeared into the kitchen as well.

"Yeah," Levi answered not daring to look at her just yet. He was sure his face was still red.

"That's good. What do you two want as dinner?"

Levi shrugged. "Anything is fine."

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Then I'll make some lasagne?"

"Sounds good." He was on his way back to his room too soon. He had wanted to buy some time in the kitchen but he really couldn't when his grandmother was there too. She would have gotten suspicious if he stalled there for too long.

Some of his nervousness disappeared as soon as he was back. Eren was going through his phone for some reason and paying no attention to him until he put the phone away.

"Grandma is going to make lasagne for dinner. I hope that is okay."

"More than okay," Eren said and licked his lips. "Is it okay for us to eat these though?" he pointed at the donuts. "I mean when is she making the dinner?"

"There is still three hours until she has it ready."

Eren then happily bit into one of the donuts.

Levi was partially relieved that Eren did not show any signs of continuing what he had been (maybe) trying to do. It was possible that Levi had imagined it all. Yes, that must be it. He must have been too conscious about himself.

* * *

From that day on they spend a lot of time together, getting to know each other better. Levi had to admit that he was falling for Eren. The young man was nice, almost too nice. He made Levi laugh with his silly jokes and embarrassingly affectionate words.

Eren would touch his cheek affectionately and whisper in his ear, " _You are so cute."_ Levi would then blush and Eren would say, " _So cute."_

It was the start of summer when Eren texted him.

 **Eren:** _I can't wait to spend the summer together_

Levi smiled at the message. They had been talking about what they'd do during the summer vacation. Apparently other people would be included as well since Armin and Mikasa would be over frequently too. But as far as Levi knew, Eren was planning on spending most of this time with him. _That_ made him feel all fuzzy inside.

Levi still hadn't gotten used to calling Eren his boyfriend. They held hands when watching movies or walking somewhere no one else could see. Eren had explained to him that it was better that they did not advertize their relationship because he didn't want Levi to be teased about it too. He only wanted to protect Levi from further harm. Levi couldn't wait for the day to come when he would be able to walk down the streets with Eren and hold his hand in public.

The first week of their summer break was just as exciting as ever. They had their freedom and they used it well. Levi had packed a bag full of clothes and such things. He wouldn't have to go home for a long time. His grandmother had been happy to see him go, not because she would be alone but because he finally had someone like Eren in his life.

Levi had told his grandmother about Eren and him. She had been a little surprised at first but then she had just smiled warmly and told him that he should treasure Eren. " _He seems to be very fond of you indeed,"_ she had said. Then she had of course told him to be careful. " _I know what young boys get up to. When in doubt, trust your heart."_

So far their relationship was stable and they had fun together. They enjoyed each other's company even if they were not doing anything. Usually that lead to Eren saying all that sappy crap about Levi though so Levi always tried to come up with something for them to do.

He was too embarrassed to confront the feelings he had for Eren yet. He was fine with the hand holding and stuff but Eren had this look in his eye every once in awhile that made Levi nervous. His heart rate would pick up every time Eren looked him like that. It couldn't be a good sign.

They had gone for a swim in the local lake that was popular among kids. The depth near the shore was not too deep and it had really nice beach. Levi was not a great swimmer but he liked to cool down in the water under the hot summer sun. And what better way to do it than with Eren who had more energy than a herd of bunnies.

Even Levi who did little of swimming was exhausted after their swimming trip. Tired but happy they were back at Eren's and laying on his bed. Levi had his head propped up on bunch of pillows. His hair was still damp so he had put a towel on the pillow to keep it from getting wet too.

Eren was leaning against his hand, looking at Levi. Eren was currently talking about something unimportant stuff. Until he fell silent.

Levi was about to ask what was wrong when Eren leaned over him and placed his lips on Levi's. The moment was brief but Levi was awed by how soft Eren's lips had been.

"Was that okay?" Eren asked suddenly uncharastically unsure of himself.

"Yeah," Levi said. His heart was pumping fast. The kiss had felt good. Which was weird in itself. He didn't really have time to analyse it any further because Eren was leaning in again and his soft lips were touching Levi's for a second time.

The kiss was simple yet so sweet and tender.

It felt right.

"I love you, Levi," Eren said. "I know it is a corny thing to say after a kiss." Eren's face flushed all the way up to his ears. "You don't have to say it back. I just thought-"

Levi took the initiative and pulled him into another kiss. "I like you too."

Eren was all smiles after that and they kept kissing until Eren's mother called them down for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to write about young boys!!! ARGH. So innocent yet so foolish…  
> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
